A Frozen With You
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Semi Au* Anna quería jugar, Elsa quería hacer para su hermana el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo. La princesa no podía saber que ella misma se había creado su propio destino. "¡Hola! ¡Me llamó Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos!"/La historia de Frozen si Elsa hubiera creado a Olaf antes de la muerte de sus padres. (Olaf/Elsa) (*y un poco de* Kristoff/Anna/Hans) Human! Sven ;)


**¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo Olaf/Elsa! Ya que al parecer no soy la única loca a la que le gusta esta pareja por aquí owo**

 **Tal como puse en el summary, este es un Semi Au de que habría pasado si Elsa hubiera creado a Olaf antes de la muerte de sus padres. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **\- A FROZEN WITH YOU -**

 _ **Hazme un Muñeco de Nieve**_

* * *

La madrugada de una típica noche de verano en tierras nórdicas, que en un pasado no tan lejano estuvo habitada por fieros vikingos, caía sobre el castillo de Arandelle. Una de las tantas aldeas que los tiempos modernos convirtieron en ciudades amuralladas, llendó acorde con el resto de Europa.

En una de las habitaciones del ya mencionado castillo, había una pequeña niña que no podía conciliar el sueño. Era la princesa Anna. Daba vueltas en la cama una y otra vez, pero nada. Ese era el problema con los cortos veranos en esos lugares: el muy pegajoso e insoportable calor que nada tenía que envidiarle a las fuertes olas de frío del resto del año.

La pequeña lo odiaba. Prefería mil veces estar jugando en la nieve. Tenía mucha suerte de tener a su lado a alguien que podía cumplirle ese capricho aun en verano.

Estaba decidido.

La pequeña princesa se vistió y arreglo su muy alborotado cabello naranja en dos perfectas trenzas en apenas segundos.

Se decía de las mujeres que tardaban siglos en arreglarse. El caso de Anna era muy distinto a eso y todavía no sabía lo bien que le iba a venir esa rapidez en el futuro.

Cruzó el vacío pasillo hacía el cuarto de esa persona y abrió la puerta sin ningún pudor. Tal y como Anna esperaba, su muy querida hermana mayor, Elsa, yacía plácidamente dormida. Claro, como ella estaba siempre fresca debido a su don... En casos como estos la envidiaba, en serio.

La princesa heredera se despertó de golpe al notar el peso del cuerpo de su muy adorable pero pesada hermana menor en su espalda. Tan solo dos años las separaban, por lo que la princesa de rubios cabellos abrió sus ojos azules desorbitadamente. Ya que al ser una niña pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a levantar pesos Anna le estaba haciendo daño.

— ¡Anna, quítate de encima! —exigió la mayor con voz cansada pero que destilaba irritación y ganas de seguir durmiendo sin interrupción.

La peli naranja hizo un puchero cuando su hermana la apartó, porque tal y como sabía, ella tenía la piel fresquita y era agradable abrazarla.

— Oh, vamos Elsa, no te enfades ¿sí? —pidió la menor poniendo la voz y la sonrisa que siempre utilizaba para hacer que la mayor estuviera de acuerdo con ella siempre— No puedo dormir. Por favor, juega conmigo. En la nieve.

La princesa heredera hizo una mueca cuando vio lo que su hermana quería de ella.

— Estoy cansada, Anna —explicó acomodandose entre las sabanas como pudo—. Te prometo que mañana...

— ¡No! —replicó la menor.

No dejó de zarandearla y protestar hasta que vio que Elsa llegó al límite de lo que podía soportar. Era el momento del toque de gracia. Sabía que si ahora pedía algo que quisiera, Elsa se lo daría para que dejará de protestar. Pensó un poco lo que se le antojaba, se acercó al oido de la mayor y con una melodiosa voz cantó.

— Hazme un muñeco de nieve~

Elsa abrió los ojos pesadamente, miró a su hermana. No se notaba enfado en su mirada, solo indiferencia. La hermosa voz de Anna cantando siempre tenía el efecto de tranquilizar a la mayor de las princesas.

— ¿Si te hago un muñeco me dejarás dormir?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la peli naranja emocionada viendo como la rubia salía de la cama.

Ambas princesas se dirigieron al Gran Salón del castillo. En la noche estaba vacío y era lo suficientemente grande para que Anna jugará a lo que quisiera sin aburrirse.

— ¡Rápido Elsa, haz la magia, haz la magia! —suplicó la menor a penas entrarón.

Estaba ansiosa por ver que tipo de muñeco de nieve hacía su hermana. De seguro sería hermoso. Todo lo que Elsa creaba era hermoso.

— Estate tranquila y observa —pidió la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Aunque lo negase, le encantaba que Anna se emocionara por su magia. De alguna forma, la hacía sentirse una artista.

Por ella, haría el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo.

Comenzó a mover las manos, copos de nieve, hielo, nieve y magia, mucha magia mezclada con amor, comenzó a amontonarse en el suelo y a tener forma. Mientras una parte de la princesa estaba concentrada en eso, la otra parte se preguntaba que tipo de muñeco le gustaría más a Anna.

— Se llamara Olaf —susurró para sí mientras su creación iba teniendo forma en su mente—, y amará los abrazos calentitos.

Elsa rió un poco por lo irónico pero divertido que eso sonaba. Nunca se había esforzado tanto por hacer nada.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos la princesa humana y su hermana supo que su trabajo había terminado— Es hermoso Elsa.

El muñeco no tenía nada de especial, en realidad era como cualquier otro. Pequeño, del mismo tamaño que ellas, y con una cara alargada que le permitía lucir una gran sonrisa que mostraba dos cucos y únicos dientes. Nada se salía de lo común pero a Anna la hizo muy feliz y eso hizo a la mayor sonreír complacida.

Iba a hablar pero una desconocida voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos!

La voz era masculina. Sonaba más o menos como la de un adulto, solo que esta era un tanto aguda. Sonaba como la voz de alguien enternamente animado e infantil. Era una voz linda, casí hipnótica para las dos pequeñas princesas. Sin embargo no fue el escuchar esa voz lo que las sorprendió como nada más en su corta vida. Si no ver al que se suponía que sería un inanimado muñecho mover y doblar sus bracitos de madera a voluntad, como si fueran brazos de verdad. Su boca se abría y se cerraba mientras la voz hablaba, lo que indicaba que le pertenecía a él. No dejaba de pegar saltos con sus pequeños pies de nieve y también pestañeaba de vez en cuando.

¡Estaba vivo!

Anna y Elsa se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas abiertas. Sin embargo las facciones de la peli naranja cambiaron rápidamente por una ancha sonrisa emocionada. Los ojos brillantes de felicidad. ¡Elsa acababa de crear un muñeco de nieve vivo! ¡Para ella!

— ¡Te quiero, Olaf! —exclamó emocionada la menor de las princesas, mientras corrió a darle uno de esos abrazos calentitos que decía que tanto le gustaban.

Mientras tanto Elsa seguía en shock. Se atrevió a bajar la mirada hasta sus manos heladas. Flexiono sus dedos ya que los notaba entumecidos y los volvió a flexionar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

— A... A-acabo d-de... ¿crear vida? —le costaba decir a la pequeña niña mientras su vista se dirigió a Olaf abrazandose con su hermana.

De repente se le fue el sueño. Amén del poco color que tenía en su piel. No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer eso. Estaba tan sorprendida que todo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse.

El sonido de las puertas del Gran Salón abrirse la dejó peor de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz masculina.

— ¿Qué es ese jaleo? —secundó una voz femenina.

Elsa vió hacía la puerta temblando y fuera de sí. Los reyes de Arandelle miraban el panorama sorprendidos y sin entender. Toda la estancia estaba cubierta de una capa de hielo que parecía hacerse más gruesa por momentos. Y en el interior un muñeco de nieve, acompañado por las niñas. miraba a todas partes asombrado por eso. Anna sonrió a sus padres señalando a Olaf.

— Mamá, papá ¡Mirad! Elsa ha...

— He creado vida —pudó decir la mayor con mucho esfuerzo.

Y, cuando al fin pudó asimilarlo, cayó desmayada. Se habría golpeado la cabeza en el hielo si el muñeco no hubiera sido tan rápido de cogerla a tiempo y reposar la cabeza de la niña en sus bracitos de madera.

Esto, definitivamente, marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de la familia real.

* * *

 **¡Y esto fue el primer capítulo! Anna no se hizo daño por culpa de Elsa pero... ¿qué medidas tomarán los reyes ante esto? Los poderes de Elsa ya son más de lo que una pequeña niña puede controlar.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
